Batmoore
Batmoore is the femslash ship between Kate and Sophie from the Batwoman fandom. Canon Kate and Sophie meet when they both attend Point Rock Academy. They fall in love and sneak around at school, hooking up in/by a tool shed. In 2013, a week before their graduation, they are seen kissing and the academy forces them to sign a paper denying they're gay lest they be expelled. Kate is furious and leaves, but Sophie feels she doesn't have a choice and signs the papers. Sophie says maybe they should not be around each other anymore and Kate is heartbroken. She tells Sophie that she knows she cares and that she will only abandon their relationship if Sophie truly doesn't. Sophie tells her she doesn't and they're both devastated. Kate leaves Gotham to travel the world and train on her own. When Batman leaves Gotham in 2015, her father starts up Crows Security and Kate aims to be a part of it some day. 5 years after Kate left, she gets a call from her step-sister, Mary, who tells her that Sophie's been abducted. Kate returns to Gotham to find Sophie and stumbles upon her cousins secret. With the help of Luke Fox, the son of Batman's late tech specialist, Lucius Fox, Kate is able to identify the assailants and track Sophie down. Donning a modified Bat costume, Kate manages to save Sophie's life. After Kate saves her, Sophie comes back to the Crows. They meet again in the Crows Security building, where Kate finds out that Sophie's now married.Pilot (101) Sophie becomes suspicious that Kate could be the person wearing a Bat costume, the person who saved her. She also tells it to Kate, yet she denies it. After that, they go to a private place, where Kate asks Sophie a favor - if she could test Alice's DNA and check if Alice is Beth, her twin sister, which went missing years ago. Sophie doesn't agree to it and hands over Alice's knife to Kate. While doing it, their hands touch a little. After that Kate tells Sophie that if she knew Sophie were getting married, she would've come back sooner to stop it. Soon afterwards they're both attacked by the unknown people and Sophie's first impulse is protecting Kate. After a fight between Kate and Sophie with those unknown people, Sophie also takes Kate's side while they're talking with Jacob Kane. Although they're exes we could see in this episode how much Sophie cares about Kate after all these years - same as Kate cares about her. She even told her directly that she cares. Even so, by the end of the episode, Sophie still says to Kate that there's no them and that Kate needs to move on.The Rabbit Hole (102) Sophie visibly regrets telling Kate that she needs to move on, but at the same time she knows she did the right thing. However, she's still curious about her current life. While being Mary's (Kate's step-sister) bodyguard, she asks her why Kate didn't join the Crows. Mary at first doesn't want to give a direct answer, but eventually she tells Sophie that Kate isn't a Crow, because Moore's a Crow. That it's because "five years of training was easier to walk away from than going to work with the girl who broke her heart". Later on we find out that Tyler - Sophie's husband - didn't heard about Kate at all. When he asks Sophie why is that, she tries to avoid the answer and lies to him. When Reagan tells Kate she'll call her, we could see again the regret and also jealousy on Sophie's face, yet she doesn't do anything, especially that she was the one that told Kate to move on.Down, Down, Down (103) As Kate's on a Magpie's trail, she comes to Sophie for help. After Moore helps her, they have a little talk. Sophie tells Kate that she's glad she came to her. That "they always make a good team".Who Are You? (104) After Kate's 'kidnapped' by Alice, Sophie decides to come to her rescue with Jacob, Kate's dad. She tracks down her phone and drives with Jacob to the Kate's location. Later on, when Kate breaks free, she and Sophie team up against Alice.Mine Is a Long and Sad Tale (105) While on a case as a Batwoman, Kate protects Sophie with her own body. After that Sophie says 'thanks... Kate', and then passes out, because of a bullet which got into her stomach. That's the moment when Kate finds out that Sophie knows her real identity. Later on Kate takes Sophie to Mary's clinic, wanting her step-sister to help Moore. When Mary takes care of the wound, Sophie tells her she knows who Batwoman is and that that's the reason why Batwoman doesn't want her to leave the building. Because Sophie wants to reveal Batwoman's identity to 'protect her'. When Sophie tries to sneak out of the clinic, Mary stops her. They have a little talk about Kate and Sophie's 'break-up' from years ago. Mary tells Sophie that she should think if she wants to add another person (Batwoman) to the list of people she hurt (along with Kate), then lets her go with the medicine. By the end of the episode, Sophie comes to Jacob Kane's office, probably wanting to tell him that Kate's Batwoman, but when she sees Kate hugging with her dad and peeking at her with tears in the eyes, she walks out of the room.I'll Be Judge, I'll Be Jury (106) Knowing that Sophie might tell Jacob Kane that Kate's a Batwoman, Kate decides to meet with her and talk about it. However, they end up talking about their break-up. Sophie tells Kate that she had a conversation with Kate's dad, who convinced her that she should sign a paper denying she's gay. Because even if Kate and Sophie would stood up to the Point Rock together, they'd both still be expelled and forgotten. That's why Sophie signed a paper and lied to Kate about her feelings for her. After their meeting in the restaurant, Sophie tells Tyler about her relationship with Kate. When her husband asks her if her thing with Kate has gone away, Sophie doesn't give him an answer. Later on, because Kate's life is in a big danger, Sophie tells Jacob Kane that his daughter's a Batwoman. When Sophie's searching the building to find a person who has the gun that can kill Batwoman, we get to see how her break-up with Kate looked from her side. After their talk, she saw an employee of Point Rock taking Kate's sharpshooter competition medal from the sight. She stopped him and told him how she won that. That Kate didn't even try. That she had a hungover, because of the tequila a night before, but she still managed to be the best. 'Because Kate Kane doesn't waver'. She told him that Kate did more for this school than anyone and that he can erase her from everything, but he'll never erase her or the effect she had on the people there. After those words Sophie took that medal from him and walked away. Later Batwoman and Sophie encounter each other. But it's not Kate in a suit this time, but Julia Pennyworth. Sophie thinking it's Kate who's in the suit tells her that if she could do it all over again, she would've leave Point Rock with her. She also says that she told Jacob Kane about the fact that Kate's a Batwoman, because she's going to get herself killed. Then Sophie grabs Batwoman's hand, gets closer to her and says 'Kate, I can't lose you'. In that moment Kate without her Bat costume appears next to Sophie and 'Batwoman'. By the end of the episode Kate and Sophie have a talk again. Sophie doesn't think Kate's a Batwoman anymore, because she saw Kate and Batwoman standing in the same place as two different people. Moore tells Kate about that - along with the fact that she told Jacob Kane that Kate's not a Batwoman - and gives her a gift. Then she asks why Kate invited her to dinner before, if it's not to tell her that she's a Batwoman. Kate tells Sophie that she needed to clear things up with her. That she can't get over her. But it's not fair to Sophie and to Tyrel too - based on the things Sophie told Batwoman. Moore wants to answer, but Kate chops her off and says that Sophie was right six years ago and that maybe it's best if she keeps her distance from now on. After Sophie walks away, Kate opens a gift she gave her. In the box there's Kate's sharpshooter competition medal. Sophie - on the other hand - goes to Tyrel and tells him that anything she felt for Kate went away the day she chose her future over her. That Tyrel is the only one she loves. But when they hug we can see on her face that it's not really true after all.Tell Me the Truth (107) Quotes Fanon The fandom has received the ship very well. A huge amount of it started to like and root for this pairing already after the first episode. Batmoore was gaining more and more shippers with each every episode, eventually becoming the most popular couple in the show. Fandom FANFICTION : TUMBLR : : Gallery 101batmooreflashback2.gif|Pilot 101batmooreflashback3.gif|Pilot 101batmooreflashback4.gif|Pilot 101batmooreflashback.jpg|Pilot batmoore.gif|Pilot 104batmoore.jpg|Who Are You? 105batmoore.gif|Mine Is a Long and Sad Tale 107batmoore.jpg|Tell Me The Truth 107sophiekate.jpg|Tell Me The Truth Notes and references